Vinny's Adventure
by yorkiesrock626
Summary: Vinny wants to save someone. Who will it be? Who will be with him? What will happen if he rescues someone?
1. July 2nd

I'm Marvin Oliver Gilinske. I'm 13 years old. Everyone calls me Vinny. I'm with my older brother, Louie. He's a year older than me. We live in a place called Gem City. I just want to go on an adventure. I want to rescue someone. It's July 2nd now, and enjoying my summer as time goes by.

Louie and are in the mall. I saw two familiar people. Dayna Conville, who I have known for years, she went to school with me. Dayna has light brown hair. There's the other person, Dave Torte, with hair almost red, one of my new friends. They were going opposite directions.

"Hey, Louie," I said. "Can I go to Dave and talk?"

"Sure." replied Louie. "Don't go too far though!"

I walked towards Dave. "What shoes are you wearing, Dave?"

"I'm wearing my Washingtons." said Dave. "They are my favorite type of shoes. I'm going to buy yellow and black ones later. What about you, Vinny?"

"I don't really know yet," I replied.

"Oh, and one thing, Rachel still hasn't returned my eraser!" Dave was laughing. Rachel Gelsinger was in my class. She talks to Dave A LOT. Know what I mean? Why did she take Dave's eraser? It's red, but why does she not get her own? Something's going on here...

"I have to leave now. Bye!" Dave was going to the left.

Time to talk to Dayna. There she is. In the center of the mall. "Are you doing anything for the summer?"

"I'm going to the beach," answered Dayna.

"You should go online and see Dave's profile pic on Tortecher," I said. "He is holding a coconut and trying to eat it!"

"I don't go on Tortecher." replied Dayna.

"Make one," I said. "It's fun! Bye, D.C.! Nice to talk to you!"

So I went back to Louie and told him who runs to the exit the fastest is the winner. We don't get to win anything, but it's just for fun. I won!

"Oh yeah?" said Louie. "How about a jumping contest?"

The ceiling was low when we're at the exit, so we can touch it. Louie won that time. "Let's just go home, Louie."

**So we walked home. I looked at my DuSy, a cell phone popular in Gem City, to see if I have any new messages. One was from Bobby Glensome, my friend shorter than me.**

_Hi, Vinny. Are you having a great time? I don't want to see Rachel in the neighborhood. If you don't know, she's my neighbor. There's Ollie, too. We are going to the candy store with our Dowlers. Do you have some? I will give you a Dowler later. Dowlers are used as money in Gem City. Oh, Vinny, you know that already. Just wondering. Gerald and I are in my house playing games. Want to come next time? ~ Bobby Glensome_

**Next one is from Gerald Skitture, Bobby's friend. He looks familiar with the dark brown hair and glasses, but I forgot who it was.**

_I never talked to you for a long time, Vinny. Austin and I are hanging out in my house. I don't think Austin knows you yet. I'll introduce you to him in the next school year. You know Dayna? Tell her I was sorry for being mean to her. I'm not really interested about what Dayna talks about. Dayna is a good speller, too. She got 50 out of 60 in the spelling test. I got 42 out of 60. We were very close. So, are you going somewhere? Tell me more later! Gerald S._

**One more message from Dayna Conville.**

_I was well... uh... at the mall looking for new shoes. Dave and I were there, but we never talk. What's with him? He doesn't realize I want to be his friend. He talks to Rachel, why not me? I'm planning on getting some Washingtons. Most people in our school wear them._

That's all of the messages now. Louie and I are at home now. There's Louie, watching TV.


	2. The Bad News

When Louie and were watching TV, two students and a teacher from our school appeared on the screen. One of the students was Andrew Powers, but people call him Drew because there is someone in my class named Andy Cook, and we don't want to confuse him with Drew. The other student was Peter Erickson, Drew's friend. The teacher was Ulysses Reeka. The reason why Drew and Peter are talking to Mr. Reeka is because he is their teacher last year. How did they end up on TV? The news reporter was ...silent...

"Hey, Mr. Reeka!" said Drew. "How did you find us?"

"I saw you guys near the apartment." replied Mr. Reeka. "I have some news to tell you."

"There's no such thing as a dumb question. Only dumb people." said Drew.

"You have a blue car like mine." said Peter.

"We love to talk to you no matter what." said Drew.

"You have popcorn for sale." said Peter.

"Let Mr. Reeka talk," said the news reporter. "This is Roy speaking. Mr. Reeka, what's new?" I found out the reporter's name was Roy.

_Finally, the reporter talked._

"I saw Sally Beaker on the streets with a 5-foot tall mouse called Leadermouse. He is the leader of the Nottays, a group of mice, no wait, they are called Lersers. They are slightly shorter than Leadermouse himself." Mr. Reeka paused for a moment. "I don't know where she went."

"Where did Sally go? Did she go to--" said Roy.

"New York?" asked Peter.

"Not New York," Roy went on.

"Where did she go?" asked Drew. "To Mr. Reeka's imagination."

"I saw Leadermouse and Sally going to a castle far away." said Mr. Reeka.

"Wow," exclaimed Peter in his loud voice. "Another one of these same old adventures?"

"If Ulysses Reeka says it's true, I think we shoud believe him." stated Roy.

_Sally is with Leadermouse. Wait a minute... this will be my adventure! Saving Sally. That's it!_

**Time to send a DuSy message to Gerald. I have to reply to his.**

_Hey, Gerald. Dayna is friends with you now. She's okay with everything. I get to go on an adventure to save Sally Beaker. You know, she is in our class. I think Louie is going to come too. I found out about Sally being kidnapped by a large mouse (no kidding). Yes, I saw it on the news. I also saw the two annoying guys. No, Bobby wasn't there. They were Drew and Peter. How did they end up on the news?_

**I hit send. Next is Dayna.**

_Hey, Dayna. Did you know I saw Drew and Peter on the news? That's weird, right? Anyway, our friend Sally Beaker was kidnapped by Mr. Mouse. Just kidding. It's Leadermouse. Okay, Rachel and Aimee would make fun of me. You how annoying they are? Why are they friends with Dave? That's all. Later!_

I'll talk to Bobby later. I asked Louie to join with me on the adventure to save Sally. He wanted to go too. Let's go and talk to all my friends (I don't know Louie's friends, although I know a girl the same age as him, she is Jenny Fowler, Ollie's sister)! Bobby, Dave, Gerald, Dayna, Hallie... The list goes on and on. I saw someone outside. It was Lena Torte, Dave's older sister. She was probably here to see Louie.

"Hey, Louie," said Lena. I'm right here! Can't you see?

"Oh, hi." Louie replied. "Can we eat in Arlue's Restaurant? They toast the best toast in all of Gem City!"

Louie left without me. Well, I guess Louie changed his mind about rescuing Sally. I almost forgot! There was DuSy Messenger, where I can talk to my friends, without the wait. Some people are online and some are offline.

***Online*  
Andrea Peters (andrea_peters10)  
Bobby Glensome (bobby722)  
Cheska Fielder (cheskaprettygirl)  
Christina Madalli (PrettyGirlIAm)****  
Dave Torte (DAV3TORT3)  
Dayna Conville (DC_is_Awesome)  
Drew Powers (iJumpiBounceiSkip)  
Ginny Harper (GinnyHoney1212)  
Josh Artemis (JoshArtemIs)  
Peter Erickson (peter_erickson)  
Rachel Gelsinger (MadRachel112)**

Offline  
Aimee Shuskey (gemcity2gether)  
Andy Cook (Dacota360)  
Austin Tatious (AustinTatious310)  
Cam Anthberg (CamTheGreat449)  
Gerald Skitture (bf2_skitture59)  
Hallie Gentner (12puppies)  
Jonathan Stagowski (j_stagowski)  
Louie Gilinske (LouieGilinske)  
Ollie Fowler (Kashkash3)  
Sally Beaker (music_girl)  
Tyler Shoretop (shoretop_skills)

I'll talk to Dave.

**UltraVinny:** Hey, Dave.

**DAV3TORT3:** Oh, hey, Vinny. I heard that Sally has been kidnapped by Mr. Mouse. Aimee Shuskey told me. She was watching TV.

_Aimee actually watched TV?_

**UltraVinny:** It's LEADERmouse.

**DAV3TORT3:** I see.

**UltraVinny:** Can you come?

**DAV3TORT3:** Maybe. I don't think Lena would come. She would rather be with Louie.

**UltraVinny:** That's what I thought!

**DAV3TORT3:** Kay, I better talk to my friend now. Bye, Vinny!

**UltraVinny:** Bye!

Yes! Dave Torte will be coming with me. Who cares about Lena?


End file.
